Magic School Bus: 'All Shook Up'
by canyouimaginethis
Summary: Walkerville High School is putting on the show 'All Shook Up' Watch as the gang finds out their roles and how they affect their everyday lives. FYI, I OWN NOTHING!
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TO 'ALL SHOOK UP!' I CREATED THIS STORY FOR ENJOYMENT! I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

"Don't you wanna get out of here?" Tim asks.

"Yeah-" Phoebe answers.

"Break the speed limit!"

"Yeah-"

"Maybe find yourself a man?"

"Oh, yeah!"

" _When your heart gets restless, time to move along-"_ Tim sings.

"Ah! Excellent Tim! Now, we're going to skip to Natalie's part at the bottom of the page-and Phoebe, sing out, make sure we can hear you! And Tim, don't forget your entrance!" The music director, Ms. Musi Cal says.

"Uh, okay...now?"

"Yes, now."

"Okay... _I gotta follow that dream wherever that dream may lead!"_ Phoebe sings.

 _"Follow that Dream!"_ Tim comes in.

 _"I gotta follow that dream to find the love I need!"_

"Ah, nicely done! NEXT!" She says. Tim and Phoebe give the scripts to the next people in line. Ms. Musi Cal was making everyone try out for the roles of Chad and Natalie, two of the ten leads in the play. 'All Shook Up' is a 50's play, inspired by Elvis Music, and Ms. Musi Cal kept telling all of the tryouts to be, feel, and live Elvis. Phoebe hadn't planned on trying out for the play because she was shy, and neither had the others. In fact, they were all, kinda, forced into it.

* * *

Earlier that week...

* * *

"Okay Phoebe, truth or dare?" Wanda asked. The gang was in Arnold's basement, since Arnold was the only one in the group with a basement. They all thought the group needed some 'privacy' from others, and what's more private than a basement?

"Truth-no, dare, no truth, no-"

"Just pick one already!"

"Okay fine, Dare." Wanda's eyes twinkled mischievously.

"I dare you and everyone else in the group to try out for the school play." Everyone groaned.

"Wanda! Remember the last time we were in a school play? It was third grade, and it was bad." Keesha had pointed out.

"We all weren't bad. Take Phoebe for instance, her part was un-be-leaf-able!" Carlos joked.

"Carlos!" Everyone in the group cried in unison.

"But Wanda, we do the rest of us have to try out for the school play too? It was Phoebe's dare." DA asked.

"Well, a dare's a dare, and you can't back down, or you know the consequences! Need I remind you?" Wanda threatened. Everyone shook their head. "Good, who's next?"

"I am!" Arnold cried. "Wanda, truth or dare?"

"I never choose truth! You know that! I'm not a wimp like the rest of you! Dare!"

"Okay then. Wanda, I dare you to try out for the school play too." Wanda hung her head.

"I should've seen that one coming."

* * *

That's why the 8 friends were all trying out. No one ever backed down from a dare after they created 'The Consequence for Being a Wimp.' Whatever they were dared would be so much better than that. Anything could be better than that.

Phoebe and Tim walked out of the auditorium and met up with their friends, who had already auditioned, outside in front of the backside of the school. Ralphie, Keesha, Wanda, Arnold, Carlos, and DA were waiting for them. They start to walk to Arnold's house.

"Geez, that took FOR-EVER." Wanda complains.

"It was your idea, Wanda, and you dragged us all into it." Arnold says.

"Yeah yeah, I know, but, who know's? The cast list comes out tonight, and maybe one of us will get a leading role!"

"That's not a very big chance, Wanda." Ralphie says, turning to face her. "And besides, do you want a main role?"

"I don't know, I mean, I am an awesome talent, that's why I got Jack in 'Jack and the Beanstalk,' but it might be cool to get a lead, as long as I have a good, supporting co-star, don't cha think?"

"Eh, if I was going for any role, which I'm really not, it would have to be Chad." Carlos says. "He's cool, rides a motorbike, wears cool clothes, and he's basically the hero of the story. I definitely don't want to be dorky Dennis, though. He's such a nerd." Ms. Musi Cal made everyone who was trying out read about all of the characters, themes, etc., but she made sure she left the ending a secret.

"Mine would be Miss Sandra." DA says, "She's smart, classy, and doesn't fall for unsophisticated roustabouts like Chad, and some other people we know." she looks at Carlos.

"Hey! I'm not a roustabout!"

"You're unsophisticated and want to play the roustabout!"

"So?"

"So, basically you're-"

"Okay! Anyway, of course, I'm going out for Natalie! Anyone else trying out for Natalie?" Wanda yells over the arguing friends.

"I think it would be cool to play Natalie, so yeah, I hope I get Natalie, or at least a named character." Keesha answers.

"I was thinking about going out for Chad." Ralphie says.

"Me too," Tim adds, "Chad has a lot of cool parts from what Ms. Musi Cal told us. What about you, Phoebe? What role do you want?"

"I, uh, I don't know, I guess any role would be fine, unless it's the mayor. She's mean and loud, and I don't think I could play her. She's like my polar opposite." They finally reach Arnold's house. The friends head down to the basement. DA, Phoebe, and Keesha do their homework, while the boys and Wanda start playing a video game. After about an hour, all of the gang sits in a circle and plays truth or dare.

"Truth or Dare?" Tim asks.

"Truth." Phoebe answers.

"If you get a main role and you have to kiss a co-star, who would you want that co-star to be out of us?" Phoebe turns bright red.

"Well, uh, gee, I don't know, I really, uh, um-"

"Guys! Look at the time!" Wanda interrupts Phoebe. They check the clock, which says it's after ten. "The cast list should be up by now! Arnold, pull up the website!" Arnold, Wanda, and everyone else runs up to the computer. Phoebe lets out a sigh of relief. Now everyone had forgotten about her question, and she wouldn't have to answer it. Arnold types in the long URL that Ms. Musi Cal gave them. He clicks go and the internet searches for it. "Oh, come on, come on!" Wanda cries in anticipation. Finally, the page shows up. Arnold clicks the 'casting' button and the list appears.

"Whoa."

"No way."

* * *

"Wanda Li-Natalie." Wanda reads off. "Yes!" She fists pumps in the air, spinning around. "Who got Chad?" The group looks down at the Chad spot on the listing.

"Whoa." Keesha says, "No way! It's, it's-"

"ARNOLD!?" Wanda cries. "How, what-huh? I thought you said you didn't want to play Chad! You told us you wanted to be a small part or Dennis!"

"I did! I do! I don't know why-" Arnold stumbles. He hits his head on the desk. Carlos looks at the screen.

"Wait, if I didn't get Chad, who did I-" Carlos stops mid sentence. Arnold scrolls down to reveal the next two boxes. Ralphie snickers. "No."

"Oh yes!" Ralphie laughs. "You got the nerd part, bro!" Carlos stares mouth agape at the screen.

"I'm, I'm...Dennis?" Carlos says, totally depressed.

"That's right! And I got Miss Sandra!" DA says. "Scroll down, Arnold, let's see the rest of the list." Arnold scrolls down, revealing the last few boxes.

"Dean?" Ralphie says confused, "I got Dean? The army school guy? Gosh... Who gets to play my love interest? Is it someone hot?" He looks at the box. "Oh no."

"Oh yes." Keesha says. "That's right, Ralphie, I got Lorraine. Ha!"

"Uh, Keesha, you do realize we have to fall in love, right?" Keesha's smile wipes clean off her face. "NO! Oh man!" The group turns their attention back to the screen.

"Looks like I got the sheriff." Tim says. "And look who's playing the cold-hearted, evil, loud, obnoxious mayor." Everyone gasps.

"Oh no." Phoebe cries. "Not me, no way. What was she thinking? I can't do that role! I'm-"

"Hhhmmm, I don't know the people who are playing Sylvia and Jim.." Tim says. "Oh well, it doesn't really matter."

"Hey, why does my name have a star next to it?" Carlos asking, pointing at the screen.

"I don't know, maybe Ms. Musi Cal has something planned for you." DA replies.

"Well, Ms. Musi Cal must have something planned, because this list is all screwed up. Arnold as Chad? Carlos as Dennis? Phoebe as THE MAYOR? Something's not right here."

"Look, a note." Arnold says, scrolling all the way down to the end of the page, past the list of ensemble members. "Look a few of them have stars by their names too." Arnold shows Carlos. "I'll read the message aloud: Thank you for the spectacular auditions, and congrats to all of our leads! I know we are going to put on a spectacular play! If any of you have stars by your names, you have received a special role for the play. Remember, all parts are important, and that I put a lot of time and thought into these parts. All parts are final unless I say otherwise. Thank you for auditioning and I'm looking forward to seeing you tomorrow! Musically yours, Ms. Musi Cal."

"Well," Wanda says, "I guess that's that. See ya tomorrow guys." The group members head to their homes, and think about the confusing casting, all of them with the same question in their head:

"What was Ms. Musi Cal thinking?"


	2. Chapter 2

"That's right! Make way for the Star! Thank You! Thank you! Hold your applause! No autographs please!" Wanda yells, walking into the auditorium. The rest of her friends follow, annoyed and embarrassed, but mostly annoyed.

"Sorry." Phoebe says to everyone as she walked past them. "I'm sorry. She just gets like this. Oh, sorry..."

"Come on Wanda! You're no more important than anyone else. And nobody wants your autograph." DA tells Wanda.

"Not yet! And, of course I'm really important, I'm the star!"

"Um, I'm the star, too." Arnold jumps in, "and you don't see me using that against people."

"You just don't understand the glory, the power, the-"

"Welcome everyone, to the theater!" Ms. Musi Cal yells from stage. The group takes their seats. "Now, since some of you are new to this, we are going to be doing a favorite exercise of mine: characterization! So, basically, I want you to feel your character, be your character, live your character, become your character so much that you start acting and talking like your character-!" Carlos leans over to Ralphie.

"If she expects me to start dressing and acting like Dennis, she's dead wrong."

"Same. I'm not wearing a uniform."

"And I am not becoming a dork." The two turn their focus back to the stage, where Ms. Musi Cal was still talking about 'characterization.'

"So, for example, Natalie! Oh where's my Natalie?" she cries, searching the auditorium for Wanda. Wanda stands up.

"Over here! Your star is over here!"

"Ah, good, so, Wanda, your character is tomboyish, like you, and has a dream: riding off on a motorbike with a man on the back. You know who that man is?"

"Arnold?"

"No, not Arnold, Chad!" Wanda rolls her eyes.

"Call him whatever, he's still Arnold." she mutters.

"So Chad, stand up! Let's look at our handsome roustabout!" Arnold stands up slowly, embarrassed, as Ralphie snickers. Arnold shoots him a look. "Ah, there he is! So, Natalie loves Chad-"

"Unless he's Arnold." Wanda mutters,

"But Chad doesn't love her, Chad loves Ms. Sandra! Ms. Sandra! Stand up please!" DA stands up, proud of her role. "Now, unlike everyone else, Miss Sandra is not in love with Chad, oh no, even though the roustabout has it bad for her, just like how Natalie has it bad for Chad. Natalie, realizing Chad doesn't love her, decides to dress up as a boy to get closer to him, thinking that maybe as his 'guy friend,' she could convince him to love Natalie. Natalie dresses up as Ed. Now, Miss Sandra falls in love with Ed (Natalie), causing lots of problems. As Natalie is trying to get Chad to love her, she doesn't realize that someone is already in love with her. In fact, her best friend, Dennis-stand up Dennis!-"

"Oh great." Carlos reluctantly stands up, forcing a smile.

"There you are! Anyway, Dennis loves Natalie, but Natalie sees him as nothing more than a friend. While this whole mess is going on, Lorraine, Sylvia's daughter-can you stand up please?" the two girls stand up. "Ah, thank you, so, Lorraine and Sylvia are poor an work in a Honky-Tonk. Lorraine one day meets Dean-Dean, stand up-" Ralphie stands, "when Dean is out and about with his mother, the mayor. Oh mayor!" Phoebe shyly stands up, hating the fact that all of these people were staring at her, which, really, they weren't. "The mayor does not believe in mixing of social classes, and makes sure that Dean is protected from riff-raff like Lorraine and Sylvia. Dean, however, one day goes to the Honky Tonk, and it's true love at first sight!" Keesha and Ralphie look at each other, grimacing. "While this is happening, Jim, Natalie's father and Sylvia's old, old friend, meets Miss Sandra, and instantly falls in love with her. Sylvia starts to get feelings for Jim, even if the feelings are not returned. During all of this weird and confusing love stuff, the characters develop, and in the end, which you will find out after reading your scripts tonight, everything will eventually be fixed. Any questions?" Everyone was too confused or didn't care enough to speak up. "Okay good, if you have private questions that you're too afraid to ask, come see me after rehearsal, but as of now, we are now the cast of 'All Shook Up!'"

* * *

 _"Like a river flows"_ Keesha sings. _"Surely to the sea"_

 _"Darling, so it goes"_ Ralphie sings _._

 _"Somethings are meant to be-eee...Take my hand! Take my-!"_ The chorus joins in, just as Ms. Musi Cal interrupts them.

"Ugh, more like take off my ears! Do I have to go over the parts again for men and Soprano 1's? You guys have the easiest parts! Now, let's try it again from Lorraine's entrance...and 1-"

* * *

Rehearsal seemed to drag on forever. By the time it was done, none of them had the energy or want to go over to Arnold's house. Everyone went home, not knowing how tiring theater could be.

DA, already ahead of the game, was nearly done reading the script. Then she hit the page.

"Oh no..." she whispered. "Not good." She quickly read on, and, after finishing, shut the book and put it on the table next to her bed. "Well, that's not going to be fun." she clicked off her lamp went to sleep.

* * *

"OH GROSS!" Wanda cried, reaching the end of 'A Little Less Conversation,' one of her big numbers in the play. "I can't believe it! I have to kiss ARNOLD! Oh, maybe I won't have to, but maybe I will, ugh, why couldn't someone besides Arnold get to play my love interest!" She tore through the script, trying to make sure there were no more kissing moments. There was another at the end, but a lot of other people were kissing too. Still, gross.

* * *

"Hey, cool! I do have lines!" Tim cried, reading through his script. "And a solo too! Cool. I thought I was the only person without lines or a solo! Nice!" He happily read through the rest of his script, not really paying attention to anything going on though.

* * *

"OH GROSS! I can't believe it! I have to kiss WANDA!" Arnold said, having the exact reaction as Wanda after finishing 'A Little Less Conversation.' "Ugh, why did I have to get the part of Wanda's love interest? Why couldn't I have had a small part? Why did I have to try out for the school play? Why is Wanda such a jerk for making me try out for the school play? Why did Ms. Musi Cal give me the part of Chad?" Arnold sat in his bed, worriedly reading the rest of the script. "Why do I have to play the lovin' roustabout?"

* * *

Carlos was reading through his script, not really caring about anything unless he was in the scene. Then he saw it. He grabbed his phone, quickly dialing a number. The person picks up.

"Hey Ralphie, did you make to page 42 of Act II?"

"I'm on it right now! Did you see-"

"Yeah! I can't believe it! I have to fall in love with DA!"

* * *

Ralphie, after talking on the phone with Carlos, finished reading his script. He hated one scene in Act I, where he and Keesha had to kiss. _It was going to be awful,_ he thought, _I wonder what Keesha is thinking right now..._

* * *

"Oh my gosh DA! I have to neck with Ralphie! It says it right here on page 66 of Act I-"

"I know, Keesha, I read the script! And guess what, in the end, I have to fall in love with-"

"AH! Don't say it! No spoilers!" Keesha heard DA sigh.

"Goodnight Keesha." DA hung up and Keesha rushed through her script. She reached the page and called DA again.

"DA!" Keesha yelled into the reciever as soon as DA picked up.

"What Keesha, it's nearly-"

"You have to fall in love with Carlos! I can't believe it! That's hysterical! Ha! Oh my gosh, I can't even imagine when-" the other line cuts off. Keesha, confused, looked at her phone. She put it back up to her ear. "Hello? DA? Anyone there? Hello...?"

* * *

"Oh my goodness! This mayor lady is so mean and nasty!" Phoebe said to her cat, who she was petting on her bed. "She's no fun. Why does Ms. Musi Cal want me to play her?" The cat, shifting on the bed, turned the page by accident. "You're right, I should keep reading. Maybe she'll become nice in the end." Phoebe, feeling slightly optimistic, continued reading. Only a few short minutes later, she stared wide-eyed at the page. "No way...TIM? I have to marry TIM?" she let out a moan. "Well, at least everyone else has to fall in love with each other, isn't that right Whiskers? Whiskers?" Phoebe looked around her room. "Oh, well, I guess it's time to call it a night. She clicked off her lamp and instantly fell asleep.


End file.
